


Breathe the water

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Aqua Scar!, Cub is Concerned, Gen, Non-human hermits - Freeform, Oneshot, Scar just wants to have fun, Title is very on the nose lol, Transformation, Vex Magic, and aqua scar happens so often I just couldn’t let it slide like that, right so i'm watching S6 again, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Scar discovers that he can breathe underwater. Without the help of a turtle helmet, potions, or a conduit.No, he’s got gills, and it’s getting harder and harder for him to stay on land.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133
Collections: Non-human Hermits





	Breathe the water

**Author's Note:**

> This took me much longer than I'd like to admit :') but I'm glad to finally get this out into the world! I hope everybody's doing okay in these weird times <3

Something strange has been happening to Scar.  
He hadn’t thought much of it at first, of course. Nobody in his position would. Being surrounded with the magic of the Vex pretty much all of the time, something like this was nothing out of the ordinary. 

He’d been working on an order from his terraforming shop, carefully placing branches and different kinds of leaves to create a giant custom tree. Scar hasn’t been feeling too well, powering through the project despite the increasingly worsening headache. When his vision started to go blurry, he knew he had to take a break.  
But he was on a _roll_. He couldn’t possibly stop now!  
So he chucked milk bucket after milk bucket, trying to keep the nauseating effects at bay. But a couple branches higher, many stacks of leaves further, he starts swaying. Blacking out for a fraction of a second, he loses his balance and tumbles down, straight into the pond beneath him.

He feels better almost instantly. His vision returns to normal, and his headache dissipates. Scar takes a few deep breaths with what he assumes is the power of a nearby conduit, and he relishes in the calming atmosphere under the surface of the water.  
He might have been pushing himself a little too far, he thinks. Scar lets himself sink down to the bottom of the pond, letting his thoughts flow freely. The humming of a conduit was always something that bothered him when underwater, but right now it was pleasantly quiet. No strange blue glow clouding his vision. It’s nice.

_Wait-_

It is then that he realizes that there is no conduit. Immediately Scar starts to panic as he claws at his throat. _How has he been breathing all this time?_ Something unfamiliar on the sides of his neck sends Scar panicking. He swims back up as fast as he can, coughing as he breaks the surface.  
He hoists himself out of the water and runs towards his temporary storage system. He hastily looks through his shulker after shulker to find a mirror. 

Scar stares at his reflection. He’s completely soaked, but there’s nothing weird to be seen at all. That’s strange, he could have sworn he could feel... _something_... just a moment ago.

He decides that he’s done with this project for today.

That night, lying in bed, the scene plays out in his head again and again.

He was _breathing_.

_...Underwater!_

A smile creeps up on his face as the realization sets in. Equal parts fear and excitement bubble up in his stomach. Has he really acquired some new kind of Vex power? He hasn’t heard from them, lately. Was this some kind of compensation? It doesn’t matter. Scar is giddy, eager to see if it’ll work again, or if it was just a one-time thing he was lucky with.  
That night Scar dreams of vibrant corals and deep blue waters. Of sunken ships and sea turtles. Of underwater volcanoes and flooded caves, bubbling with energy.

But standing at the edge of the water at Pirate Island beach the next morning, he’s afraid to try again. He’s hesitant about submerging himself into the water, knowing that there is no conduit to save him, no backup. What if it was all a dream? What if it somehow wouldn’t work this time? Worry floods his thoughts as he stares into the ocean at his feet. 

Something in that deep blue calls for him. It reassures him, it calls him closer. Scar takes a step, and then another. His feet are submerged, protected by his enchanted boots. He walks further until it’s up to his knees. After this point the ground drops and he would have to swim. Scar takes a deep breath, and lets himself slide into the water. It felt like coming home. He could breathe effortlessly. He was _free._

He went swimming every single day after that.

Scar relishes in his new, albeit strange powers. The first thing he does is play pranks on Cub in the Country Club pool, sneaking up on him like a shark in a bad movie... It was absolutely fantastic. He hasn’t been able to swim like this in a long time.  
He shoots through the water like a hermit with a riptide trident, gliding between all kinds of sea creatures, it felt like he was _flying_. Every time he submerged himself, the gills would appear on the sides of his neck, not a second too late to allow him to breathe. Scar didn’t question how, he didn’t ask why, and he certainly didn’t want to question the origins of this power. He simply enjoyed himself, drifting on life’s boat wherever its tides took him.

Scar even uses his ability to make some bank. He sets up a new shop, selling any and all kinds of underwater services. From installing conduits in impossibly deep places, to tidying up the nooks and crannies of the ocean floor. He can’t count on two hands how many times he’s had to swim a great distance to collect a poor hermit’s inventory when they lost it at sea. Whatever it was that you needed done on or under water, Scar could take care of it.

The hermits are grateful for his help, and he’s grateful for their diamonds.

Helping other hermits with tedious underwater tasks was great in and of itself. But his landscaping... Oh, his landscaping! This allowed him to take it to a whole new level, free of the constraints of conduits, being free to go wherever he wanted. Scar could jump in any body of water, and he would be just fine. He could get into so much detail, letting go of the worry of being out of range of an arbitrary anchor. Yes, landscaping was perhaps the thing he enjoyed most. Not that the hermits would see much of it, but he loved it nonetheless. It was _his,_ something he did for himself and himself alone.

It was some getting used to, of course. Teaching himself that he was _okay_ , that he wasn’t going to drown when he found himself stuck in a tight spot. It would send panic through his mind at first, but now he knows better. He’s spent so much time in the water, it feels like second nature. Who cares if it takes a little while to get used to normal air again after he gets out of the water? Scar buries his concerns every time he gets a coughing fit under another bucket of water.  
The nagging feeling of jumping right back into the river he just got out of. Yet something about it just feels... right. As soon as he’s submerged his worries drift away, and he feels whole again. Like it was always supposed to be this way.

Swimming every single day was great, that much goes without saying. But it was very taxing on his body at the same time. While he would spend the whole day below sea level if he could, Scar still had business to attend to on land. Meetings at ConCorp, mining redstone to restock Cherry Computers... Scar made it a habit to carry at least four buckets of water with him at all times. Just in case he got a bit dehydrated. What must the other hermits think when they see him pouring a bucket over his head? Scar laughs at the idea.

Scar remembers the first time he showed someone else. The first time he showed Cub.

_“Look at me, I’m AquaScar! Like, proper AquaScar!” Scar splashed water into Cub’s concerned face. The older hermit looked like he wanted to give him some stern words, but Scar wasn’t having it. He wasn’t going to have Cub take this away from him._

_“Come on, Cub. I’m alright, don’t you see? I’ve never been better!” Cub reluctantly let the subject go, but said he wanted to have a look at Scar once he got out of the water. To ease his worries._

_“But that’s the thing, Cub, they disappear once I’m on land. Isn’t that neat?”_

But one day, when he got out of the water, he noticed that his gills didn’t disappear. Scar pokes at the things in his neck. A little dazed, but mostly confused, he stares at them in the mirror. They shouldn’t be there. Not now. Not while he’s on land.  
He got worried at first, thinking that he couldn’t breathe, but was relieved to find that he didn’t start to suffocate immediately. He just had to toss himself into the nearest body of water every once and again, was all. Sometimes even a shower would suffice, as long as he didn’t inhale any soap. Scar could handle it. He’s handled it up until now, after all.

Lately, it’s been getting worse and worse. He’d found it amusing how every so often, he just felt the need to submerge himself, going for a swim to clear his head, and then come back to work on his builds with a fresh eye. But Scar felt the urge, the _need_ to be in water more and more frequently. He hasn’t been able to get a good night’s sleep without waking up choking, gasping for air, having to plunge himself into the water. His nights turned restless and the bags under his eyes grew and grew.

Being on land was exhausting.

Trying to breathe air was exhausting.

He hasn’t dared to take a nap fully underwater yet, but his fatigue is pushing him closer and closer.

And he enjoys swimming. Of course he enjoys the freedom it gives him, agile and mobile like he never could be on land or in the sky. The fantastic creatures that populate the oceans, colorful and majestic. Scar’s got front row seats to experience everything down here firsthand. Without the blue glow of a conduit. No need for a dolphin express lane. No constant humming in his head. He was truly free underwater.

Traveling could be a hassle, he guesses. He didn’t dare think about taking the Nether tunnels. Water there vaporized in the blink of an eye.  
Flying was not much of an option, either. The extreme winds hurt his gills, and he dehydrated faster than a live cod on a campfire. Swimming is so much faster, and so, so, so much more fun, a part of his mind argues.

Still. On land, he was becoming more and more dependent. Four buckets of emergency water turned to eight. Eight turned to twelve. And twelve turned into a shulker box full. He was worried that soon he’d have to disappear into the water, leaving the hermits on the land, for good.

He tries to ignore the fact that the time between each dip becomes shorter and shorter.

\----

One evening, as Cub is restocking the ConCorp Country Club Pro Shop, he receives a concerning message from Scar. He hasn’t seen him around much lately. Not since he was told about the... gills... that sprouted from his neck each time he went underwater.

Cub had a bad feeling about this. He drops the armor stand book and opens up his communicator. The whispers of the vex become louder and louder. So loud he can barely focus on the message before him. His hands shake as he types out his replies, trying to keep calm.

_ <GoodTimeWithScar> Cub? ARe you anywhere naer the country club? _

_ <cubfan135> yeah I’m over at the clubhouse, why? _

_ <GoodTimeWithScar> Can you come to my retierment home? Somthing is worng. _

_ <cubfan135> is this about the gills? i’ll be there in a few _

_ <GoodTimeWithScar> Yeah. PLease hurry, I’m in hte pool _

Cub spams rockets and flies out of the nearest window, concerned. He should never have left Scar on his own when those... when those gills appeared. Cub _knew_ that it was bad news, but he chose to trust Scar. He went against the worrying voices of the vex, against his gut feeling that something was _wrong._ He had to be okay. Please, just let it be another prank.

He circles the air above Scar’s private rocket launcher until he spots a dark figure in the pool beneath him. Is that... Scar? Cub lands quickly but skillfully between the bushes in the backyard and runs over to the edge of the pool. It’s dark, but he can clearly see the signature hat of his business partner and fellow ConVex.

“What are you doing down there?” He asks. Scar seems to hesitate for a second, but then breaks the surface of the water.

“Um... Hey Cub... Thanks for stopping by.”

Scar looks a little pale, slightly blue even, but Cub shakes his head. It’s a trick of the light, it has to be. He tries to conceal the worry in his voice.

“You asked me to come over. What’s wrong, Scar?”

Scar raises his hands, laying them on the side of the pool. Cub stares at them. Stares at the webbing between his fingers. This is not good. It’s bad. Real bad. He looks at Scar, who is clearly struggling with what to say.

His voice is soft when he speaks. “Cub... What’s going to happen to me?”

Cub closes his eyes, shaking his head. “I- I don’t know, Scar... This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. But you’re going to be _okay._ We’ll figure something out. I promise.”

Scar’s brown furrow in frustration. “I don’t want to stay underwater forever. But I also don’t want to lose this... this freedom. There _has_ to be a way to-”

“Scar... “ Cub sighs. “I know I told you that it could be dangerous. And I know that you don’t want to hear it, but let’s go back to ConCorp. Let’s fix all this before it escalates any further.”

“Wh- but Cub! I don’t want to lose... “ Scar sinks an inch deeper in the water, his voice bubbling at the surface. “Yeah... Yeah, you’re probably right...”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Scar. The vex do, too. They’ve told me from the beginning. Can you still not hear them?”

Scar shakes his head, the small waves it causes crash against the deck.

“I haven’t heard from them since... Since it all began, I think.”

Cub shakes his head, holding out his hand for Scar to take. “Let’s go back, can you walk?” Scar takes his hand, and Cub pulls him out of the water.

“Walk? Psh!” Scar scoffs. “Of course I can walk!” But Cub notices how weak his first few steps are. He almost trips over his own feet.

“We’ll be faster if we go through the Nether.” Cub walks towards the nearest portal, but Scar stops in front of it, eyes big, face white as a sheet. He tugs at Cub’s coat. “I can’t go in there, Cub, I can’t.” Scar’s voice sounds hoarse and shaky. Cub takes a few steps back, putting his hands on Scar’s shoulders. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong, bud? Why can’t you-?”  
“I almost died last time. I can’t _breathe_ in there, Cub. I can’t-” 

_Memories of the last time he tried to travel through the Nether flash before his eyes. It hadn’t been easy to discover just how warm, how_ **_dry_ ** _the air was down there. The water, his lifeline, vaporizing before his eyes as he desperately coughed for air. Barely making it back in time to plunge himself into the nearest pond once again._

“Shhh, it’s okay. We’ll walk, we’ll walk. Just breathe, that’s it, come on.” Cub rubs Scar’s back soothingly, and he seems to calm down. Cub takes a deep breath. Good thing the sun is starting to rise, he wouldn’t want to deal with any mobs right now. This was going to be a long walk back home.

Cub links his arm with Scar’s, and they set off.

\--

  
They walk and talk about how to fix Scar’s situation. Well, Cub mostly talks. Scar doesn’t have the energy nor the lung capacity for much conversation. His movement is sluggish, Cub keeps an eye on him at all times.

Cub tells him how he thinks the power stones might save him. “You haven’t used your vex magic at all, have you?” Scar shakes his head.  
“I don’t know, but I can feel that they want to help. They want their Scar back.” Cub laughs softly. Scar offers a weak grin. 

“Do you think they’d still want me? Even like this?”

“Of course they do! Once a Vex, always a Vex. They... they can help. They want to help, but they can’t reach you.”

Scar looks like he wants to argue but decides against it. He opens his mouth again, but then starts coughing and dry heaving. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, Scar..!” Cub quickly grabs a bucket of water from his inventory, pouring its contents on Scar’s head. The hermit’s coughs become weaker and weaker, he takes a deep breath and his muscles relax again.

“Thanks.” He sighs.

They continue walking in silence after that. Cub doesn’t want to risk Scar losing precious time. The vex would know what to do. They can fix this. Even if Cub can’t fix him with his own power, maybe the power stones can. Yes, if being close to a source of Vex Magic wasn’t going to do it, the Reality Stone surely would. Vexnos could change the very fabrics of existence, even for those who aren’t associated with the vex. They just have to get to the power stones. They just have to get back to ConCorp.

Cub walks a few steps behind Scar. He can’t help but notice the scales creeping up from his neck. They’re starting to spread. Every time Scar dips himself underwater, when he reemerges there’s more of them. Blending right into the blue hue that his skin was turning, you wouldn’t even notice them at first glance. Cub quickens his pace.

It’s dark again when they arrive back at ConCorp, a whole day passed, just like that.

Right as they approach the gates, as he thinks they’ve made it, Scar collapses. He hits the ground with a loud thud before Cub has a chance to catch him. _Crap crap crap. Not now, Scar, we’re so close!_ _  
_ Scar must have tried to hide how he’s been feeling, Cub thinks. Stubborn as always. Cub takes his fellow ConVex in his arms, wasting no time to carry him inside, ignoring the angry huffs from the porter.

But he hasn’t even made his way halfway through ConCorp grounds before Scar starts coughing and clawing at his throat. His skin turns blue. Even bluer than it already was. This was blue from _asphyxiation_.  
Where are all his buckets of water? Did they already use them all? Why didn’t he bring more, why didn’t he account for the fact that _there’s nothing left-_ _  
_ Cub’s brain short circuits for a moment. 

Scar is suffocating. 

The power glove is still too far away. 

Scar isn’t responding to him, oh god, he’s dying, isn’t he? 

The vex have gone silent. 

There’s a pond to Cub’s left. It would let Scar breathe. It would save him for now, but... No, no time to think. The power glove is one too many chunks away. _Cut the crap, Cub, you’re losing time here!_ _  
_ Kicking himself into action, Cub lowers Scar’s body into the pond. He stops coughing, and Cub watches as the gills on his neck start filtering the water for him to breathe.

It takes a good hour before Scar regains consciousness. Cub watches him the whole time. Watches him change.

His body floating in the water, peacefully. He almost disappears in between the blues and the greys, as if he belonged in there. Watching those gills work tirelessly. Open, closed, open, closed. The scales that were creeping from the base of his neck spreading. Fins protruding from his arms and back. It looked painful.

But Cub couldn’t wake him up. He couldn’t. He didn’t dare. Whatever kind of magic was taking his friend from him clearly wasn’t afraid to let him suffer. Cub watches as Scar’s body morphs into something different. He didn’t know how long it would be until he would wake up again. Or if he would be the same after at all. Still, he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t leave his side.  
When Scar finally opens his eyes, they’re completely black. They’re not _human._

Cub stares with disbelief at his figure. Something half between a mercreature and his best friend. 

Scar stares back, silently.

Cub knows he’s looking at him with fear. But there was still time, he tells himself. There had to be. He could still save him.

“Scar..?” The creature looks up at Cub with those big eyes. He opens his mouth, rows of sharp teeth stark against his surroundings, but decidedly stays underwater. 

“Do you... recognise me?” Cub asks. Scar nods his head. The water ripples above him.

“Can you talk?” Scar opens his mouth, but no bubbles come out. He tries again, and again. He claws at his throat, starting to panic. Cub grabs Scar’s hands, stopping him. The texture of his skin imprints itself in Cubs mind. It feels so _wrong_. It freaks him out, but he has to remind himself that it’s still Scar.

He still recognizes Cub, after all. That’s good. Scar breaks his head through the surface of the water, and opens his mouth, but no words come out. Scar looks terrified, and he begins to choke, coughing up water.

“Get down, you idiot!” Cub panics as he sees his friend unable to breathe. He gently pushes his friend back, even though it hurts. “You- you have to stay underwater…”

The realization dawns on Cub. Scar can’t go on land now. He can’t breathe. He can’t speak.  
He can’t get out. They were so close, _so close!_ There was no way he was going to get Scar to the power stones now, was there? With each minute he spent underwater Cub could see new scales growing and spreading all over his body. There was no time to waste, but he can’t force Scar out of the water. He can’t- he can’t _think._

He was going to lose Scar, wasn’t he? Cub attempts to get up, but his knees give under his weight, collapsing in front of the water. He wasn’t going to get Scar back. He was going to lose him. His Scar. The Scar that’s excited about licking Vex Magic, who loves cakes and pranks and who works his magic on amazing buildings _on land._ He was going to lose Scar to the sea and he’d never see him again.  
But it’s okay, right? Because Scar seemed so much happier underwater. He had expressed multiple times how free he felt, how much he enjoyed his new life. Would he be okay? Could he live without him? Cub supposes yes, as long as Scar is happy, then he would be happy for him too. He said he loved his newfound powers.

Scar would never forgive him if he ripped that away from him.

Scar’s webbed hand reaches out from underwater, covering Cub’s shaking hands.

Defeated, Cub brushes his hand off, letting him slip back into the blue. He sighs. “...You have to stay underwater.”

But Scar shakes his head, a certain determination in his expression. “Scar, please. Be happy. I’m sorry I dragged you all the way here.” Cub feels helpless. Scar, from under water, stretches his arms up at him. Cub looks confused. His skin ever so slightly more blue than it used to be. Scales the same color as the blue webbing between his fingers decorate his arms. He looks so... So ethereal, so _alien_ , in the moonlight. Cub almost loses himself, staring at the way the moon reflects off of his skin.

A splash of water right in his face brings him back to reality. Scar tries his best to look as angry as he can. He holds his hands out once again.

“What are you saying?” Cub furrows his brows in confusion. His heartbeat speeds up.

Scar points to somewhere behind Cub, and then towards himself. He gestures towards his own hand, fingers spread in a high-five-like fashion.

“The power glove?” Scar nods.

“Do you want me to... to carry you?” He nods again, a smile appearing on his face.

“That’s insane! It’s too far, you’ll suffocate!”

Scar’s mouth opens, and bubbles escape in what might have been an angry shout. His eyes, though void of color, convey a feeling of trust and determination. He brings his hands up out of the pond, sending water flying. Cub swallows, getting up. This time, his legs support him. He nods.

“Get ready. We’re flying over.”

This was going to work. It had to, it was their only chance. With how fragile Scar had been just walking mere hours ago, this was a huge risk. But it was one the both of them were willing to take. Scar clearly trusted Cub, and Cub had the utmost faith in him that he’d hold on until everything was back to normal. He has proven time and time again how stubborn he was. There was no way he was going to lose him _now._

Still, he feels anxious. His elytra is ready, the rockets are ready... Scar looks ready. Cub looks back and makes sure he takes a deep breath while he still can. He crouches down, and as soon as he feels Scar’s arms around his neck he boosts off. Cold water drips down into his clothes, the wind making quick work of drying him off. Cub clenches his free hand around Scar’s arms tightly, trying not to think about the way the scales feel against his skin.

Eyes on his goal, it should have been a straight path. In his frenzy Cub almost bumps into the fountain, and he has to swerve around it to avoid collision. Scar holds onto Cub, clenching his arms tighter and burying his head in Cub’s shoulder in pain. An inhuman gargle escapes his mouth. _I’m so sorry, Scar, we’re almost there._

He doesn't even think about slowing down as he lands in front of the power glove. Cub ignores the pain shooting through his legs and he lets Scar down as gentle and quickly as possible. Water seeps from the gills at his sides, his head lulling before he rests it on the wall behind him.

Cub carefully takes the Power Stone, placing it into Scar’s hands. His fingers twitch but don’t move. He’s not holding onto it. This is bad. Come on. _Come on._ The vex’s whispers come back louder and more frantic than ever before.

Cub folds Scar’s fingers around the stone. “Scar... Scar, come on. Can you hear me? You can do this. I _know_ you can do this. Don’t let me down now, Scar. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me, Scar, please-”  
Cub holds onto Scar’s monstrous form as tears cloud his vision. Headache pressing behind his eyes, the strain of it all finally getting to him. The vex’s whispers become more like screams, taking the forefront of his mind. “Can’t you hear them, Scar? They’re calling for you. The vex _need_ you, Scar. **_I_ ** _need you-”_

A white flash. 

The vex’s voices quiet down.

His headache lessens. Cub opens his eyes. When did he close them?

Before him sits Scar. Normal Scar. Spluttering and coughing up water. Normal Scar with his bright, green eyes. With his human-colored skin and human teeth behind a smirk that tells Cub that _he’s okay._  
Cub falls to the ground, letting himself fall into Scar’s arms, not even trying to stop his tears from flowing.

The Vex _do_ still care about him. _Of course_ they want him back. Scar had just used their power to bring himself back, didn’t he? Back to Cub, back to ConCorp. They were both here and they were going to be alright.

“Hey Cub.” Scar’s voice sounds. Cub squeezes him tightly.

“Scar... You did it. You did it, you madman, I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I told you... I wasn’t planning on staying down there forever.” He sounds hoarse and exhausted. Cub can’t blame him.

“I missed you.” He says.

“I missed you too.” Scar takes a deep breath. Half expecting it to send him coughing, he is more than pleased to find his lungs working like normal. He takes another breath, and another one. Never in a million years would he have thought that just breathing could make him feel _this_ ecstatic.

He can feel the magic of the Vex flowing back into his system, tickling at his fingertips. Their laughter echoes through his head, like dogs who haven’t seen their owner in a long, long time.  
“And I missed you lot too, of course.” He laughs. He’s glad to be back. Back with Cub, back with the vex, back on land. It was a close call. It never should have gotten to this point. But he’s here now, and everything is okay. He was going to be okay.

\--

Scar goes back to his landscaping and building projects. Working in and around ConCorp at first, but later on branching back out into the different districts all around the island. He avoids working with water, though. And who could blame him after all he went through? The thought always in the back of his mind that the gills would return scared him more than he'd like to admit.

They never do, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

So what if he avoids ponds and rivers and oceans? He’d get over it eventually. He’d learn to swim again. He’d learn to dive again, too. But you have to float before you can plunge yourself in the deep-end. Let’s see if he can build with cauldrons, first. One step at a time, he thinks. One step at a time.

Now it was just something strange that happened to Scar one day.

Now he had the vex with him again, and he had Cub right here at his side. He wouldn’t trade that for any power in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> All’s well that ends well! I absolutely love this concept and really enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you thought, I’m curious to hear from you! More hermits suffering under strange transformations are on their way :’)
> 
> Title from ‘Turn the Lights Off’ by Tally Hall


End file.
